


【KK】原来是魅魔啊18

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊18

 

 

 

光一觉得，他大概把这辈子进行魔法传送的机会都一次性使完了。

 

为了防止被查到行踪，二宫和也直接让光一使用了白银之手内部的传送魔法阵进行多次传送，途径珍珠岛、欧珀岛、托帕岛，最终停留在了坦桑岛的某一片树林中。

 

即使有二宫和也给他提前喝下的魔药，可是彻底离开传送阵后，他还是觉得一阵一阵犯恶心。

 

二宫和相叶留在了珊瑚岛上，他们要做些善后工作。

 

相叶是人类而二宫似乎易容术十分高明，不怕被岛上的教徒们认出暗精灵的身份。

 

健次郎带着潘已经等在传送阵外面了。

 

虽然十分想吐，可是在看清了剛身上的惨状以后，光一连本能的生理反应都忘记了。

 

魅魔手腕，脚腕，脖子，腰上都带着黑色的金属环，与皮肤紧密相贴，身上有超过二十道流着血的伤口，每个伤口里面都嵌着“约柜”上的藤蔓，那些藤蔓刚离开母株没多长时间，还扭动着想要往更深处钻，随着这些东西的扭动，伤口就往下流着细细的一股一股的鲜血。

 

和剛呈现灰白色的皮肤形成了极其鲜明的对比。

 

没过几秒，藤蔓就失去了活力，化作一缕缕血红色的轻烟消失了。

 

随着藤蔓的消失，那些黑色的环似乎也因为失去控制而脱落了下来，也让光一看见，原来环的内侧有密密麻麻的尖刺，是直接刺进剛的皮肉之中防止挣脱的。

 

没有藤蔓堵着，被撑开的伤口开始肆无忌惮地涌出了新鲜的血液，因为迅速失血，剛的脸色由灰白转变为发黄，还夹杂着一丝丝看着就不详的红晕。

 

不仅如此，似乎是藤蔓中或者金属环的刺上有什么毒素，一摆脱这些东西，剛就咳嗽着，大口大口地呕出鲜血，鲜血喷溅在光一黑色的软甲上，染湿了内里的衬衣。

 

光一慌了。

 

那双刚刚还搂紧了他的腰的手无力地垂下去了，剛不住地往下滑着，即使光一和他都是坐在地上的姿势，可是剛还是支撑不住自己的身子了。

 

生命力迅速从魅魔的身上流失着。

 

这种只能眼睁睁看着对方去死的噩梦，光一下辈子都不想再有。

 

尤其是，对方还是自己刚刚确认了情感的，爱上了的人。

 

这种情况显然健次郎比光一有经验，让潘看着之前被二宫交过来的剛的衣服和空间袋，管中豹压根没理已经吓傻了只会紧紧抱着剛不撒手的光一，化作一股黑烟，消失在了密林深处。

 

没到一分钟，黑烟就挟裹着一只体型颇大的食草魔兽回来了。

 

魔兽脖子上被咬了四个血洞，正在死亡的边缘挣扎。

 

浑浑噩噩间，魅魔闻到了血腥味，他用尽最后的力气挣脱光一的怀抱，趴到魔兽的脖子那里，凑近血洞，贪婪地喝着魔兽的血液。

 

剛的眸子完全变成了紫色。

 

却是一种黯淡无光的紫，跟从前仿佛闪着光泽的人鱼之泪，完全不一样。

 

区别大到让光一心疼无比。

 

随着魔兽的血液灌进喉咙，剛身上的那些深深的伤口开始缓慢愈合。

 

比健次郎还大上很多的魔兽眼看就要被吸干了，伤口却并没有愈合多少。

 

只是血液流出的速度减缓了。

 

在这期间，健次郎又带回了一只魔兽，比之前的那一只要高一个等阶，但是体型没有第一只大。

 

同样是被管中豹事先咬破了颈部的血管。

 

健次郎很清楚，自己的主人，现在恐怕是连咬开魔兽皮肉的力气都没有了。

 

“是不是血液里蕴含的魔力越强，剛恢复起来就越快？”光一叫住了想要离开的管中豹，看着开始喝第二只魔兽血液的剛，问了健次郎。

 

大豹子迟疑地点了点头，不明白他问这话到底是什么意思。

 

得到肯定的答复后，光一毫不迟疑地用匕首割破了自己手腕上的静脉，在剛把第二只魔兽丢到一边后，将手腕塞进了他的嘴里。

 

完全被身为魅魔的求生本能支配的剛想也不想地就吮吸了起来，他只知道，这血液比之前的那些都要甜美，蕴含着让他欲罢不能的力量……

 

随着伤口的全部愈合，剛的神智也逐渐清明了起来。

 

然后他就看清了，自己正咬着光一的胳膊，而混血的暗精灵，脸色不是一般的苍白。

 

明显一副失血过多的样子。

 

剛有些傻愣愣地松开了嘴。

 

光一见他身上的伤口全都愈合了，随意用绷带把手腕子缠起来，遮住了那道整齐的刀伤，也遮住了剛的獠牙在胳膊上留下的四个牙洞。

 

“已经没事了吧？”暗精灵边缠绷带，边对着剛露出了一个惨淡的笑容。

 

看着这个笑容，剛第一反应就是将手伸进嘴里，想要把这四颗牙都掰掉。

 

手在摸到一颗上牙的时候就被攥着带离了口腔。

 

“你干什么！”传来的是毫不留情的呵斥，语气中难掩慌张。

 

“我……用不着你管！”剛脸色一变，大力甩开了光一的手——至少在他感觉起来是这样的。

 

踉跄着走到自己的衣服旁边，想单脚站着把裤子套上，可是仍然很虚弱的身体是不会听从大脑指挥的，刚把半条腿套上，眩晕感就突然袭来，双手抽搐般地失了全部的力气。

 

仰面倒下去的时候，预料之中的疼痛却没有从后脑传来。

 

剛落入了一个有些硬邦邦的怀抱。

 

世界随即颠倒，他整个人都被光一扛在了肩上，暗精灵似乎已经从失血过多的状态中恢复过来了。

 

不仅如此，剛的屁股上还结结实实地挨了一下子，“啪！”地一声脆响回荡在树林中。

 

魅魔脸红的都要滴下血来了。

 

“放我下来，放我下——来！”不老实地扭来扭去，剛觉得自己这辈子的人都丢尽了，还好树林里没有别人，要不然，什么都没穿的被人屁股朝上扛在肩上……妈的，想想都要杀人了好么。

 

“前面有个温泉，你还是先洗洗再穿衣服吧，满身都是血。”光一跟听不懂他的话一样，自顾自地往前走，自说自话。

 

不过箍着剛膝盖窝上面那个地方的手臂却收紧了，空着的那只手还拽过了剛的一条胳膊防止他掉下去。

 

剛是看见对方手腕上缠着的绷带的时候偃旗息鼓的，彻底没了动静。

 

将魅魔轻轻放进温热的泉水中，光一一屁股坐到了池边的草地上，喘着粗气满脸是汗。

 

连潘都能看出来，这家伙刚才是在硬撑。

 

健次郎叼来了剛的东西，剛将空间袋扒拉到身边，手伸进去掏啊掏，摸出了一个黑陶烧成的圆溜溜的小瓶子，递给了暗精灵。

 

光一接过去，问都没问一秒钟都没犹豫，打开塞子仰头就把里面的液体喝了个干净。

 

“喂……要是毒药怎么办啊？”剛趴在池子边，有些不满地看着光一，都没问一句“这是啥”就喝，你的警惕性是不是太低了点？

 

“不是毒药啊。”光一咂吧咂吧嘴，感受到药力刺激着造血细胞加速工作，说了句让剛颇为无语的话。

 

……都喝完了当然知道不是毒药了！要是这还不知道那你脑子肯定是坏掉了！

 

剛实在是没力气吐槽了，软绵绵地泡在水里，连身子都懒得搓洗。干了的血痕什么的，泡一泡也能脱落……

 

“我这个样子，跟邪魔也没有什么区别了吧。”嘴角扬起一抹嘲讽的弧度，剛喃喃自语，既像是说给自己听的，也像是说给光一听的。

 

魅魔不会在身受重伤或失血过多的情况下通过吸食血液的方式愈合伤口，补充自身流失的鲜血。

 

只有剛会。

 

只有身为魅魔的堂本剛，与传说中专门吸血的恶魔一样，用喝血来疗伤，用喝血来填补血管里的缺失。

 

第一次重伤之后，剛抱着健次郎的脖子就咬了上去，三五口就让他从濒死的神志不清中恢复了过来，也在第一时间松开了抱着管中豹的手。

 

本以为这孩子会在惧怕中一去不回，可是健次郎很快就去而复返，还带着一只它能抓到的最大的魔兽。

 

血液补充了回来，伤口全都愈合了，眼泪却流了很多。

 

剛抱着健次郎的脖子哭了一夜，管中豹只是温柔的用大舌头舔舐着主人脸上咸涩的泪珠。

 

那个时候开始，剛就坚定了信念，要把自己身体里与魅魔有关的血脉和基因，全都清除掉，不管付出什么样的代价，都可以。

 

从来没想过要就此自杀。

 

因为爷爷奶奶的遗言都一样，“希望小剛好好地活下去。”

 

虽然痛苦，虽然对自我的厌恶无以复加，可是我选择继续活下去，因为这是你们最后的愿望。

 

我有义务守护住它。

 

也是遇见光一这个笨蛋以后吧，剛慢慢地放下了对于血脉的执着，找到了同类的归属感，让剛几乎遗忘了茕茕孑立于世的孤独和无助，也渐渐忘记了对魅魔血脉的强烈排斥。

 

尤其是光一曾经称赞过，他紫色的，魅魔形态展现时候才有的眸子，有多么漂亮。

 

直到刚才，重伤的自己，再一次化身为那个他最讨厌的样子，伤害了他身边最亲近的人。

 

光一。

 

“什么邪魔？难道我要眼睁睁地看着你去死么？”光一也脱光了自己跳进了池子里，将温水撩到剛的后背上，替他清洗那些已经干涸了的血痕。

 

语气里没有一丝一毫的反感，甚至有些不满，不满于他问了个蠢问题。

 

“是因为我死了你也活不成吧？”剛语气淡淡的，既没有回头看他，也没有躲开光一抚摸着他后背的那只手。

 

身后的人僵住了。

 

看吧，果然是因为……

 

剛嘲讽的笑容还没挂上嘴角，光一的话却完全出乎了他的预料。

 

“啊？对哦对哦，我怎么把这茬儿给忘了！”一点都不带撒谎的，是真的才想起来。

 

“唰！”剛猛地转过了身子，跟光一四目相对，拼命从他的脸上想找到谎言的痕迹，可惜，无果。

 

“骗人的吧，光一，你肯定不是现在才想起来的吧？”剛仍然不敢相信，虽然对方的语气已经告诉了他答案。

 

却仍然不愿意相信。

 

他看见，光一十分无奈地叹了口气，脸上挂着从未出现在他脸上的温柔笑容，却是一副快要哭出来的表情。

 

光一轻轻地，坚定地抱住了剛，一手搂着他的腰，一手盖住他的后脑勺，气息喷吐在剛的耳畔，低沉的声音响了起来。

 

“你没事，真是太好了。”

 

浓到化不开的深情。

 

剛突然觉得，喉咙有些发堵。

 

最终，眼泪还是生生忍住了。

 

为什么，这样的我并没有让你升起想要远离的厌恶？

 

原因是什么，剛甚至不敢去想。

 

可是将这种情感冻结了的坚冰，已经在悄悄融化了。

 

“你受了重伤，只有这一种治疗方法吗？”光一放开了剛，神色十分认真地问道。

 

“重伤加失血过多，只有这一种方法。”剛犹豫了一下，还是告诉了光一实话，“如果是魔法造成的伤害，那德鲁伊的血脉就会把魅魔的血脉完全压下去。”

 

光一听明白了。

 

不过，还真是有趣啊，肉体受到伤害的时候，负责疗伤的是魅魔的血脉，魔法造成伤害的时候，负责疗伤的就变成了德鲁伊的血脉。

 

简直像是双重保险一样。

 

“原来是这样……对了，刚才你给我喝的，到底是什么？”

 

“你现在才想起来问啊！”剛翻了个大白眼，“生血剂，我根据那本德鲁伊笔记琢磨出来的，本来想着可以用它来代替那些鲜血，可是这药剂对我压根没用。”

 

现在说起这个事，剛还是一脸懊恼。

 

这该死的体质！

 

“哦，那你多调配几瓶吧，以备不时之需。”

 

弦外之音剛都听见了，正纠结在到底要不要吐槽的中间，下面就被一只手攥住了。

 

“剛，机会难得，再让我洗一次鸳鸯浴吧？”商量的语气，强迫性的动作。

 

除了伤口愈合其他全都没有恢复的剛，整个人都被按在了池子边上，现在两个人力气悬殊，剛只能动动嘴了。

 

“堂本光一你疯了是不是！也不看看现在是什么时候我们在什么地方！”

 

“健次郎和潘可以负责盯梢，保证没人来。”

 

“你……流氓，流氓！”

 

“身体可是挺诚实的哦，小剛，你都硬了，看看！”

 

“……啊！尾巴，尾巴嗯——”

 

剛第一次知道，作为一个普通人，被情欲支配时候的感觉，是什么样子。

 

意外地，一点都不讨厌。

 

大概因为，对方是光一吧。

 

 

 

 

珊瑚岛上，瑟因斯教总教会门前的广场上，来了个讨饭的小老头，全身都裹在黑漆漆破烂烂的麻布里，一副标准瑟因斯教苦修士的装束。

 

其实不能叫做“讨饭”的，用瑟因斯教的教义来解读，小老头是在“清修”。

 

醒着的时候，每时每刻都在心里默念瑟因斯教圣典中的内容，一日三餐都来自于他人的馈赠，是谓“清修”。

 

没错，这个小老头，正是二宫和也扮成的。

 

他已经在这个地方盯梢盯了一周了，还是不敢轻易放松警惕。

 

 

 

 

十天前（这个作者倒叙上瘾，大家打她！）……

 

嗯哼，十天前，二宫被光一半是恳求，半是胁迫地答应下了救出堂本剛的艰巨任务。

 

制定周密的计划用去一天，在海市采购材料花去一天，在传送中转的各个岛上又穿梭一天，是以剛被抓走的第四天上午，救人计划才算是真正地开始落实。

 

救人当天，相叶雅纪负责吸引门口所有圣骑士的注意力，方便二宫潜入。

 

“瑟因斯教的总教会特别有意思，越到外围防守越森严，圣骑士的分布越多，等到了核心地带，反而没有守卫了。他们大概是觉得，只要外面的人进不去，那他们的金银财宝和圣典就是安全的。”相叶提出抗议的时候，二宫是这么解释的。

 

“说得好像你对里面很熟悉一样。”光一在一旁吐槽道。

 

“曾经有人潜入进去过，带出了一份详细的守卫分布和建筑内部结构图，在我们工会内部很畅销的。”

 

“小和，你还是别总提你们工会了，我会忍不住把你抓起来的。”相叶有些苦恼地搔了搔头发。

 

整天跟一个白银之手会员的暗精灵混在一起，相叶有时候也会怀疑，自己是不是有毛病。

 

可是，就是会忍不住去凑近他，两个人分开的时候还好，大不了刻意不去想，可是一旦相遇了，自己就恨不得二十四小时黏在他身边，二宫肯定也注意到这一点了，不过对他一厢情愿的喜爱，却非常善解人意地没有表现出异议，让相叶心中暗喜的同时，还保有一份歉意。

 

相叶一向是个有什么话就说什么话的人，二宫总是提到“白银之手”，身为骑士团成员的责任感，让他终于忍不住开了口。

 

“我知道你不会的。”二宫只是笑眯眯地回了这么一句，然后就继续忙活自己的事去了。

 

“扑通扑通”，相叶耳边仿佛在擂鼓，啊，是心动的声音。

 

如果二宫恰好听到了他心里的话，一定会吐槽一句“恶心死了！”然后红了耳朵，也红了脸庞。

 

躲在相叶不知道的角落里的时候。

 

“阿嚏！”光一忍不住打了个喷嚏。这恋爱的酸臭味！

 

又一次加快了手上的动作，赶紧把小剛救出来吧，我也要秀恩爱！

 

完全没考虑剛愿不愿意……

 

总之，救人行动很顺利，二宫之所以还没离开，是因为他十分清楚瑟因斯教的尿性，吃了这么大一个闷亏，一个混血魅魔被从教皇的眼皮子底下救走了，这是赤裸裸的打脸，他们绝不会咽下这口气的。

 

二宫要破坏接下来可能存在的通缉和追杀，相叶雅纪也被他扣了下来，帮忙。

 

就这样，小老头在广场上蹲点，骑士团小队长走街窜巷搜集情报，夜幕降临以后，两个人就去破坏那些张贴出来的通缉令。

 

瑟因斯教中的所有人都不知道，通缉令在传播过程中，剛的那张脸，已经在悄悄改变了。

 

二宫对自己的魔法很有信心，不出两个月，就算有人拿着通缉令去对照堂本剛的长相，那也是两个没有任何相似之处的陌生人。

 

“听说那个百年传奇……”两个修女靠在墙边闲聊。

 

“嗯？百年传奇怎么了？”对这个名字分外敏感的相叶，忍不住插了嘴。

 

“听说百年传奇是唯一一个能够随意出入瑟因斯教总教会的人，其他的不论是假面舞会成员也好，还是白银之手会员也罢，所有人的长相都被记录在总教会的防御魔法阵里了，只要进入就一定会触发警报，不论多高明的易容术都骗不过去。”

 

这两个修女双眼亮晶晶的，好像十分崇拜百年传奇的样子。

 

……老早就知道，瑟因斯教的教义看似苛刻，可是实际严格遵守的人并没有外人想象中的那样多。可是在宗教中心珊瑚岛随便都能碰上两个这样的修女，还是很出乎相叶的预料。

 

“那为什么只有这个人能随意进出？”脑子里有一个呼之欲出的答案被强行压下去了，相叶十分有耐心地继续提问。

 

“因为只有他，教会不知道长相啊！哎呀一定是个大帅哥，如果他不嫌弃人类的话，我愿意立马脱下这身袍子嫁给他！”一个修女说得十分直接。

 

“不要脸！要嫁也是我嫁好吧，我比你漂亮呢！”另一个十分不客气地挤兑着。

 

“你们对信仰，好像不那么虔诚啊？”

 

“如果不能换饭吃，对我来说信仰一无是处。”第一个说话的修女一扬下巴，十分倨傲的姿态。

 

而另一个则无比赞同地点着头，“我们是孤儿，当年如果不进入教会，连当妓女人家都嫌我们小，那就只剩下饿死这一条路了。”

 

“原来如此，打扰了。”

 

“哪里，跟大法师阁下聊天很开心呢！”

 

相叶匆匆离去了。

 

一切都解释得通了。

 

为什么二宫能那么轻松地说出“去偷教皇的冠冕”这样的话，为什么他能够轻轻松松地进入总教会的建筑内部，为什么白银之手专属的传送阵他可以随便使用。

 

答案只剩下了唯一的一个。

 

相叶雅纪一口气走到二宫面前，小老头十分诧异地抬起头，“这位尊贵的阁下，您是来听我解读圣典的吗？”

 

沙哑的声音，喉咙松弛而有些含糊的语调，昨天相叶还称赞二宫的易容像到了骨子里，而今他只剩下了愤怒。

 

要不是这高明的易容术，也不会把他骗得团团转了。

 

“百年传奇先生，我觉得你欠我一个解释。”这句话，几乎是从相叶的牙缝里迸出来的。

 

也让二宫一下变了表情，脸上那些刻意挤出来的皱纹都消失了。

 

糟糕，露馅了。

 

这是他脑子里剩下的唯一一个念头。

 

 

 

 

塞壬战船在海边下了锚，船舱的卧室里，暗精灵和魅魔抱在一起，睡得正香。

 

黄昏时分，夕阳的余晖将海面染成了掺着火焰的金色，两个体温都有些低的人，互相依偎着温暖彼此。

 

剛搞不清楚光一这家伙为什么突然变得这样温柔，他只能把这归咎于自己的重伤，也拒绝仔细思考，那句带着无尽后怕的“你没事真是太好了”，背后到底隐藏着什么样的意思。

 

第二天，两个人一觉睡到中午才醒，剛掏出了自己空间袋里的那些魔药存货，配合着魔法阵，将他们俩的状态调整到了受伤之前的状态。

 

本来打算这一晚就在海上过夜了，还能早一点到达方解岛，可是出去起锚的剛，在看到岛上树林里飘起的一缕奇怪的炊烟之后，却改变了主意。

 

“光一？”暗精灵被从船舱里叫了出来。

 

“咋了？”

 

“今天晚上赶路你没问题吧？”

 

“没问题啊……”光一有些奇怪剛为什么这么问，见他一直盯着岛上的一个方向看，才恍然自己好像误会了什么，“你是说，在岛上赶路？”

 

语气中难掩迟疑。

 

“没错，因为我发现了德鲁伊教头的行踪。”

 

剛指着远处那一缕很淡很淡，呈现灰绿色的炊烟说道。

 

“你想先去找若木神殿，再去方解岛？”

 

“对。”

 

“没问题吗，上次你们的相遇可不是那么愉快……”

 

“我跟上次那个羸弱的小鬼已经有了很大的差别，再说，不是还多了个你吗。”剛笑嘻嘻地看着光一。

 

暗精灵点头同意的时候就在想，为了这样的笑颜，让我深入千雷海去取传说中雷神的权杖，也值了。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.12

瑟因斯教：相传瑟因斯教的创始人，他们的圣父，是从那棵后人命名为“约柜”的藤蔓树中取出了教中圣殿后，才建立了人类种族最大的宗教。其教义规定，信徒只能是人类，宣扬人类的平等博爱，将人类视为除德鲁伊以外最高贵的种族，其他一切都是劣等种族，认为骨子里喜欢刺激冒险和放纵的暗精灵是前者是罪恶的集合体，而魅魔则是让人类堕落的源泉。

瑟因斯教分为很多流派，现今认为的最正统的瑟因斯教教义是：禁止堕胎，禁止离婚，禁止婚外情，一旦发现就处死第三者，禁欲，非节假日不得饮酒狂欢，饭前祷告，睡前祷告，不得放弃自己的信仰，放弃信仰就会在额头被打上烙印，不得进入一切拥有瑟因斯教堂的城市村庄。教皇拥有至高无上的权力，在信奉瑟因斯教的城邦中，领主由教皇任命，该城邦的大主教与领主拥有同等的权力和地位。

教中男女职务有区分，女性信徒想进入宗教的领导阶层，就要从见习修女做起，之后是正式修女，大修女，修女长，其中修女长与大主教地位相当。而男性最低等阶的是修士，然后是教士，牧师，主教，大主教，红衣主教，红衣大主教，内阁红衣大主教，教皇。其中内阁红衣大主教上限是五位，他们是教皇候选人，一旦教皇退位，新的教皇就从内阁红衣大主教中选拔。

圣徒与圣骑士是总教会特有的两类信徒，圣骑士可以修习专属于瑟因斯教的武技，而圣徒地位与教士相当，但有资格修习主教才可以开始修习的神圣术。

只要成为了修士和修女，就只允许修习光系魔法。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》众生章** **4.2-1**


End file.
